Дорогой человек
by Viklik
Summary: Человек, который стал ему особенным, незаменимым, родным. Человек, без которого дни, проведённые в этой больнице, были бы полыми, лишёнными смысла. Человек, с появлением которого он открыл в себе те искренние, человеческие эмоции. Дорогой человек, которого он любил.
1. Часть 1

1

— Он недавно к нам поступил. Только что очнулся от травматической комы. Когда его привезли к нам, наблюдался разрыв печени, требовалась неотложка. Сейчас он отдыхает. Мы подозреваем, что у него диссоциированная амнезия.

Голос у мужчины немного усталый — это уже второе его дежурство на этой неделе. На его бейдже написано: «Шимада Макото». На вороте белого халата — свежее пятнышко от кофе.

_Интересно, его жена беспокоится? _

— В общем, посмотришь в истории болезни. Разберёшься ведь, Тадаши?

— Да.

Молодой интерн тоже устал, а ведь прошла всего неделя с тех пор, как он вступил в интернатуру.

— Ты справишься, — Шимада хлопает его по плечу и взъерошивает голову — этот жест немного отрезвляет валящегося с ног Ямагучи. Но когда Шимада тянется к лицу, тот упирается ладонью ему в грудь.

— В другой раз, — с вялой улыбкой отказывает Ямагучи.

В энный другой раз.

Шимада-сан понимающе кивает и уходит. Ямагучи провожает его взглядом до самого конца коридора, сжимает планшет в руках, собирается с духом и входит в палату.

В нос врезается запах медикаментов. На самом деле он слышен по всей больнице, конечно же, но в палатах больных он чувствуется сильнее.

«Тсукишима Кей» — читает Ямагучи, замерев на пороге.

_Луна?_

Тсукишима Кей лежит на больничной койке и смотрит в окно, отвернувшись от двери. В палате он совершенно один — все больные, что лежали здесь же, выписались ещё до того, как Тадаши направили в эту больницу.

Окно закрыто — из палаты можно разглядеть разве что зеленеющие верхушки деревьев и маленькую красную крышу синтоистского храма.

Тадаши прикидывает, как можно начать разговор с его самым-самым первым пациентом.

— Здра... вствуйте, — он запинается ровно на столько, сколько длится писк кардиомонитора, и мысленно дает себе по голове.

Тсукишима Кей не реагирует и не шелохнётся, тогда Тадаши зовёт его по имени — чуть громче, сжимая кулаки от волнения.

— Вы себя нормально чувствуете? — неуверенно спрашивает он.

Тсукишима Кей исподволь поворачивает голову. Кислородная маска запотевает, когда он делает нечастые слабые выдохи.

— Я Ямагучи Тадаши, в-ваш врач.

Ямагучи подходит ближе к кушетке и разглядывает коротко стриженные белёсые волосы и лоб, на котором видна шишка, ореховые глаза и порезы на скулах, бинты на груди и голове и руки в гематомах. Из капельницы в организм передаётся жидкость — там уже нет ровно половины.

— Я... — вдруг хрипло произносит Тсукишима. — Кто я?..

Сразу видно, что говорить ему — тяжело.

— Тсукишима Кей. Вы не помните своего имени?

— Ничего не помню.

Взгляд у Тсукишимы отсутствующий и неживой.

— Эта больница... Как я здесь оказался?

— Несчастный случай, — отвечает Ямагучи без запинки, листая бумаги. — Авария на дороге. Вы ехали на мотоцикле, врезались во встречную машину.

— Я... очень плохо вас вижу.

Ямагучи удивлённо смотрит на пациента, думает, что сказать, и взгляд его случайно падает на тумбочку — на ней лежат сломанные очки.

_Близорукий. _

— Может, так будет лучше видно? — Тадаши присаживается на табурет и наклоняется — не очень близко, чтобы осталось расстояние между лицами.

— Видно, — отзывается Тсукишима, разглядывая рыжие точечки на щеках. Из-за пара, оставшегося на кислородной маске, совсем не видно его слабой улыбки.

Тадаши отстраняется, чтобы свериться с показаниями кардиомонитора и занести информацию в медицинскую карту. Параллельно задаёт вопросы, на которые Тсукишима коротко отвечает «да» или «нет».

Краем глаза он замечает студенческую карточку, робко берёт её в руки и поднимает на уровень глаз Тсукишимы.

— Вот это вам незнакомо?

«Университет Васэда».

Тсукишима качает головой. Ямагучи со вздохом кладёт карточку на место. В дверь стучат — в палату проходит медсестра с тележкой. Ямагучи встаёт и собирается уходить.

— Вы, кажется, Ямагучи Тадаши? — спрашивает Тсукишима. Ямагучи оборачивается и с улыбкой кивает.

— Это я.

— Вы ещё придёте?

Тадаши чуть открывает рот в изумлении.

— Конечно, я буду с вами, пока вы не вылечитесь, — заверяет его Тадаши. Кею, кажется, становится спокойнее.

— Вы единственный, кого я знаю в этом месте, — говорит он хриплым голосом.

Ямагучи почему-то становится не по себе — не от фразы, а от взгляда, с которым Тсукишима смотрит. Он почему-то ощущает в груди желание схватить иссохшие руки и сжать их со всей силы, а потом сказать, что ни за что не оставит его одного.

— До скорого, — только и бросает он, потупившись, и выходит из палаты — в коридор, где много людей.

Тсукишима смотрит не в окно, а вслед.

2

— Как тебе пациент? — спрашивает Шимада. Он заполняет какие-то бланки на регистрационной стойке под оживлённые разговоры медсестёр. Ямагучи мнётся подле него.

— Разве я могу вам точно ответить... — со вздохом проговаривает Ямагучи.

Шимада понимающе усмехается.

— Амнезия — нередкий случай в нашей больнице. Но ведь всегда интересно, о чём же забыл человек. А уж как волнительно присутствовать при таком моменте!..

Телефон в кармане брюк звенит, Шимада откланивается, отходит и, поднеся трубку к ушной раковине, приветливо отвечает:

— Да, милая.

Ямагучи провожает его взглядом, поворачивает голову и одиноко смотрит в конец коридора — в самую дальнюю и тёплую палату, где лежит его пациент.

— Чего грустишь? — интересуется старшая медсестра, облокачиваясь на стойку. — Неужто не понравился больной?

— Не знаю, — отстранённо бормочет Тадаши. — Я...

Ямагучи потупляется, хлопает ресницами. «Я?..» Что он хотел сказать?

«Я думаю, он мне нравится?»

Он отмахивается от мыслей; нравится или нет — это уж точно не ему решать. Он ведь просто должен выполнять свою работу.

— Ямагучи-кун, — подзывает его женщина, — позволь мне тебе кое-что сказать.

Ямагучи послушно внимает.

— Первый пациент — всегда особенный. Но не привязывайся к нему. Ведь он, тем не менее, остаётся пациентом, — она улыбается. — Все они, в конце концов, уходят.

Тадаши кивает.

— Конечно. Я всё понимаю.

Не то чтобы он придаёт этому большое значение. Просто... Тсукишима и впрямь на какой-то момент показался ему особенным.  
>Не как пациент.<br>А как кто-то _иной_. Как человек. Как будто...

— Заполни этот бланк, — тянет медсестра листочек.

— Угу.

...всё это — не просто так.

Всё это — должно было случиться. И первым его пациентом — должен был быть _Тсукишима_.

Ямагучи не замечает — не замечают и медсёстры, и люди, снующие мимо — как задорно подрагивает его хохолок.

* * *

><p>В палате Тсукишимы удивительно тихо. Даже не так; пожалуй, палата Тсукишимы — единственное место, где никто не шумит, и Ямагучи может спокойно заниматься своими делами. Как сейчас — изучать медицинский справочник, не только чтобы освежить память, но и понять, как дальше быть с Тсукишимой.<p>

На самом деле, все темы, связанные с мозгом и его деятельностью, Ямагучи просто нестерпимы — он не любил их в университете, особенно когда вопросы по ним частенько попадались на экзаменах, не любит и сейчас, вчитываясь в мелкий шрифт медицинского тома.

Когда буквы вдруг пляшут перед глазами, Ямагучи захлопывает огромный том — и только потом вспоминает о спящем. Последний морщится от дневного света и разлепляет веки.

— Простите! — вскакивает Ямагучи. — Извините, что разбудил...

— Шторы... — хрипит Тсукишима. — Слишком ярко.

Тадаши впопыхах роняет здоровенную книгу на пол и бежит к окну, захлопывает шторы и боязливо оборачивается — только понимает, сколько шума он натворил.

Тсукишима хватается за голову.

_Разозлится?_

— От вас много шума, — констатирует он.

Ямагучи хочет и согласиться, и возразить, но в итоге просто немотствует и возвращается на белый табурет. Свет всё равно проникает в палату сквозь ткань, но уже не так ярко.

— Вы... Что вы здесь делаете? — осведомляется Кей, беззлобно хмуря брови — это, скорее, привычка, чем выражение эмоций.

Тадаши поднимает медицинский справочник с пола и прижимает к коленям.

— Читал, — робко отвечает он и виновато смотрит на своего больного. — Просто в вашей палате тихо и никто мне не мешает.

— Вот как. Тогда продолжайте.

Ямагучи удивлённо смотрит на Тсукишиму, смыкающего веки в надежде снова поймать свой сон.

— А вы точно не?..

— Всё нормально, — успокаивает его Тсукишима. — Я люблю шелест страниц. Только, пожалуйста, не роняйте больше книгу.

Ямагучи неловко смеётся, снова извиняется. Затем раскрывает потрёпанный том и продолжает читать.

_Да, наверное, так и должно быть._

Тсукишима вслушивается в писк кардиомонитора и переменное шуршание под ухом — и засыпает.

3

С тех пор, как в жизни Ямагучи появился Тсукишима, задания, что даёт ему ординатор, кажутся уже не такими нудными и тяжёлыми — Ямагучи и сам начинает замечать, что справляется с ними вдвое быстрее, а потом налегке бежит в знакомую палату. «С тех пор» — по прошествии нескольких дней, что Тсукишима провёл в больнице.

_А скоро можно будет вывозить его на прогулки._

Мысль о прогулках на свежем воздухе вместе с Тсукишимой почему-то окрыляют Ямагучи ещё сильнее — до такой степени, что он начинает дружелюбно здороваться со всеми, кто попадается ему в коридоре: хмурым бабушкам в колясках, медсёстрам, что обсуждают последние сплетни, усталым врачам, которые плетутся к своим больным. Все, так или иначе, провожают приветливого парнишку с подозрением.

Когда Ямагучи входит в палату, он уже слышит чей-то незнакомый голос — мужской, с хрипотцой и придыханием. Он встаёт на пороге — перед глазами сидит молодой человек на табурете. Белоснежная рубашка идёт в контраст с тёмными волосами и брюками от костюма. На соседней койке аккуратно сложен пиджак. Человек поворачивается и приветливо улыбается. Тадаши разглядывает вихрастую чёлку и почему-то думает, что собственный крохотный хохолок на макушке смотрится нелепо.

— Вы лечащий врач? — интересуется тот.

— Эм... — Ямагучи секунду обдумывает, что сказать. — Ну да.

_Хорошее начало разговора_, ехидно мелькает мысль в голове.

— Замечательно, — незнакомец выпрямляется — рост у него под метр восемьдесят, не меньше — и кивает в знак приветствия. — Проследите, чтобы с Тсукки всё было в порядке.

_Тсукки?_

— Как вас зовут?

— Меня? Ямагучи Тадаши.

— Тетсуро Куроо. Я хороший друг Тсукки, — он кивает в сторону Тсукишимы.

— Я так и подумал, — невпопад смеётся Ямагучи и снова получает вкрадчивую улыбку в ответ.

_Наверное, жутко популярен. _

— У Тсукки амнезия, верно?

— Да, — поспешно кивает Ямагучи. — Но мы уверены, это лишь на время. Просто последствие травмы головы.

Тетсуро переваривает речь Ямагучи, не выражая никаких эмоций.

— Хорошо, если это так, — говорит, наконец, он. — Что ж, я ещё зайду, — обращается Тетсуро к Тсукишиме. — Завтра в это же время.

Он откланивается, оставляя интерна наедине с пациентом; после него в воздухе витают едва уловимые нотки цитрусовых — Тадаши теперь замечает, что на тумбочке появился пакет с эмблемой продуктового магазина через дорогу.

— Так вы друзья с Тетсуро-саном, — Ямагучи садится на табурет и параллельно читает историю болезни на предмет улучшения состояния.

— Я не знаю. Я не помню этого человека, — равнодушно отрезает Тсукишима. — Меня... раздражает, когда он называет меня «Тсукки».

Кажется, сегодня его голос звучит пободрее. Ямагучи видит, что брови Тсукишимы нахмурены, сведены к переносице.

— Вот как?

— Он сказал, что мы учимся на одном факультете. Сказал, что очень переживает. Странно это слышать.

— Почему же? — хлопает ресницами Тадаши.

— Потому что он совершенно посторонний для меня человек, — говорит он с таким видом, будто это очевидная вещь.

Ямагучи медленно переваривает ответ.

— А... на каком факультете вы учились?

— Криминалистики.

— Криминалистики... — повторяет Ямагучи. _Не так банально, как медицинский_. — Ах да, как вы себя чувствуете?

— Сносно, — чуть пожимает плечами Кей. — Хочу пить.

— Пить? — переспрашивает Тадаши. — Конечно, — он лихорадочно роется в тумбочке в поисках стаканчика, наливает туда негазированную воду и осторожно протягивает пациенту. — Вот.

— Не могли бы вы помочь? — мягко просит Тсукишима.

Тадаши подносит стаканчик к сухим губам, держа его двумя руками, и наклоняет — Тсукишима жадно глотает воду, но через некоторое мгновение закашливается.

— Не торопитесь, — Ямагучи рефлекторно вытирает влагу с чужого подбородка рукавом халата и спохватывается: — Простите, я лучше полотенце принесу!

— Всё нормально, — успокаивает его Кей. — Всё нормально... если это вы.

Тадаши моргает, изумляется — ему непонятна эта перемена в настроении. Ставит стаканчик на место, отводит взгляд и глядит в окно: там всё зеленеет — и Тадаши невольно задумывается о том, понравятся ли Тсукишиме окрестности больницы.

— В общем... Вам нужно поспать, — бормочет Ямагучи, теребя затылок. — Вам необходим послеобеденный отдых.

— Можно... — начинает Тсукишима, обрывая невнятную речь. — Можно я буду звать вас Ямагучи?

Как-то странно, неловко становится в груди.

— Конечно... — чуть подумав, кивает Ямагучи. — А я вас... «Тсукки»? — и смеётся — как будто ему и впрямь позволят.

— Называйте как хотите, — внезапно слышит он.

— Правда? — неверяще переспрашивает Тадаши. _Это ведь шутка была..._

— Да.

Ямагучи мнётся — ему почему-то смешно. И волнительно. Странно это.

— Тсукки, — неуверенно выдаёт он, пробуя прозвище языком. — Тогда, думаю, теперь нет смысла обращаться на «вы».

— Как скажешь, — соглашается Кей. Взгляд его прикован к веснушкам на лице напротив. Ему нравится любоваться ими.

4

В ординаторской пахнет крепким кофе и выпечкой. Ямагучи сидит за ноутбуком и что-то ищет в поисковой системе.

— Чем занят? — в комнату входит Шимада — у него мешки под глазами и до сих пор пятно на воротнике. — «Амнезия»?.. — читает он на экране.

— Угу, — Ямагучи чувствует холодные руки на своих плечах, чуть ёжится и продолжает листать страницы в интернете. — Я зачитал все медицинские справочники до такой степени, что уже тошнит.

Шимада беззлобно посмеивается.

— Сегодня ты свободен? — как бы невзначай оброняет мужчина, роясь в шкафчике в поисках кофе и чашки.

— Н-нет, я задержусь, — мотает головой Ямагучи.

— Что ж, жаль. Тогда в следующий раз.

Пока Шимада заваривает кофе в машинке, Ямагучи тихо вздыхает — ему не нравится врать, а врать Шимаде тем более. Не то чтобы ему не нравится Шимада-сан, но его излишнее внимание только коробит — Тадаши не может отделаться от мысли, что тот женат. Да и надо ли? Разве это правильно?

Разве правильно будет, если Ямагучи согласится хотя бы на одно свидание?

Машинка работает, Макото садится напротив Тадаши и изучает черты его лица.

— Ты знаешь, что веснушки тебе очень идут? — улыбается Шимада, подложив руки под подбородок.

— Не знаю, — неловко отвечает Ямагучи. — Но ни одна девушка не признавалась в любви к ним.

Тадаши вспоминает, как чуть ли не с завистью смотрел на ровесников, которым признавались в любви на заднем дворе школы, и как сильно переживал насчёт своей конопатости. Впрочем, теперь Ямагучи считает, что не очень-то пострадал от нехватки женского внимания в годы своей юности. В конце концов, с такой загруженностью в университете ему было совсем не до девушек.

— Они многое теряют, — уверяет его Шимада и тянется к его щекам.

Ямагучи едва ли не отпрядывает — стул отъезжает от стола, а сам он резко подскакивает, оказываясь на ногах. Шимада поражённо смотрит на интерна.

— В чём дело, Тадаши?

— Н-ни в чём... Извините, мне нужно к пациенту.

Он надевает стетоскоп впопыхах, выключает ноутбук и выбегает из ординаторской.

Шимада в одиночестве допивает свой кофе.

* * *

><p>Тсукишима полусидя обедает — в окно влетает свежий весенний воздух и колыхает занавеси. Мисо-суп слишком горячий, поэтому приходится преждевременно остужать его.<p>

В палату вбегает раскрасневшийся Ямагучи.

— Ямагучи?.. — Тсукишима попёрхивается едой и закрывает рот кулаком.

Тот падает на табурет и часто дышит.

— Что-то случилось? — в вопросе слышатся нотки волнения.

— Есть немного. Но я переживу, — отмахивается он.

— Слабо верится, — отмечает Тсукишима, доедая суп. Потом берёт таблетку и запивает её водой. Шишка на лбу стала меньше.

Ямагучи смеётся — смеётся над собой.

— Я дурак, Тсукки?

— Глупости какие, — фыркает Кей.

— Я точно дурак, — Тадаши хлопает себя по лбу и прячет лицо в ладонях. Кей касается его запястья и пристально глядит.

— В чём дело?

Ямагучи поднимает голову — Тсукишима близко. Радужки его отливают тёплым золотом.

Почему-то ему хотелось отказывать меньше всего. Нет — Ямагучи впервые хочет кому-то довериться.

— Я связался с человеком, у которого уже есть семья. Это ведь неправильно, да? Я знаю его уже очень давно, а потом попал под его начало в интернатуре, и... Я не знаю.

— Не знаешь?..

— Я не знаю, что делать. Что мне делать, Тсукки?

Тсукишима молчит и гладит его по голове.

— Может, перестанешь убегать?

— Тебе легко говорить, Тсукки... — Ямагучи осекается и спешно добавляет: — Прости, я имел в виду, что... Хорошо, наверное, когда ничего не помнишь.

Из окна дует ветерок. Он приносит с собой едва узнаваемый запах полевых цветов. Ямагучи корит себя, стукает кулаками по затылку и упирается лицом в коленки.

Тсукишима хочет сказать, что ничего не помнить — худшее, что могло с ним случиться, но лишь наблюдает, как подрагивает хохолок на макушке Ямагучи.

5

За окном собираются грозовые тучи.

Тсукишима не помнит, боялся ли он грозы или нет, но ему явно не нравится такая погода.

Тетсуро пришёл, как и обещал. Сейчас он сидит по левую руку и о чём-то упоённо болтает. На этот раз он принёс пакет с онигири, которые, кажется, сделал сам. Тсукишима лишь морщится от такой излишней заботы — ему достаточно и тех порций, что ежедневно прикатывают ему медсёстры. А потом ловит себя на мысли, что лучше бы Ямагучи приготовил ему что-нибудь.

— Твои родители остались в Мияги, очень переживают и собираются... Тсукки, ты слушаешь? Тсукки!

Куроо приходится махать пятерней перед глазами у задумавшегося Кея.

— Слушаю, — чуть раздражённо бросает Тсукишима.

— И о чём же я говорил?

— Какая разница, если я всё равно не понимаю, о чём ты.

Куроо тяжело вздыхает.

— Я говорил о твоих родителях. Неужели тебе и это неинтересно?

Тсукишима сминает простыню.

— Я... всё равно забыл их.

На минуту Куроо смолкает.

— Может, ты забыл ещё и то, что мы с тобой встречаемся? — он складывает руки на груди и изгибает бровь.

Тсукишима непонимающе смотрит на собеседника.

— «Встречаемся»?

— Именно.

— Извини, — нахмуривается Кей, — всё равно — не понимаю.

Куроо молчит и осмысливает сказанное.

— Может, так поймёшь?

Тетсуро поддевает его подбородок — в тот же момент, когда открывается дверь. В проёме возникает запыхавшийся Ямагучи с планшетом, изумлённо вытягивает лицо и поспешно откланивается со словами:

— Простите, что помешал.

Тадаши не знает, продолжил ли Куроо, на чём остановился, или убрал ладонь с чужого лица — но это то, о чём ему совершенно точно не хочется знать.

На душе и у Ямагучи, и у Тсукишимы — полный хаос, но последний просто физически не может встать и догнать первого. Первый знает это: он убегает так быстро, словно за ним гонится стая собак. Он сам не понимает, почему прибегает в ординаторскую. Застаёт там всполошённого Шимаду и...

— Тадаши? В чём дело? У тебя глаза на мокром месте.

Странно, но в последний раз ему было так грустно, когда... Впрочем, в голову не лезет ни одно воспоминание.

_Странно это._

Шимада неуверенно притрагивается к его плечам, и Ямагучи рассыпается в чужих объятиях.

* * *

><p>Он думает, что не сможет перешагнуть порог; не сможет заставить себя, — поэтому мучается навязчивыми мыслями. Воображение рисует картину мирно спящего Тсукишимы, которое смывается чужой рукой на раненом подбородке.<p>

Странно, когда... Когда это он в последний раз чувствовал себя так? Так... растоптано, что ли. Так, как будто увидел то, чего совсем не хотел бы увидеть, но теперь думает об этом — хотя совсем этого не хочет. Откуда эта двоякость?

Ямагучи делает глубокий вдох, за которым следует выдох — судорожно впивается в историю болезни, поправляет халат и нажимает на ручку двери.

С той стороны кто-то словно наваливается — дверь распахивается так широко, что Ямагучи попросту не удерживает и отпускает её. Сильный ветер дует в палату, словно бы намереваясь смахнуть занавеси с прицепок.

— Тсукки...

Тсукишима поворачивается к нему лицом, сидя на своей кровати.

— Ямагучи, — говорит он тихим голосом, — мне кажется, я начинаю вспоминать.

6

Ямагучи не помня себя подбегает и с неверящим взглядом впивается в плечи.

— Как... вспоминать? Что ты помнишь?

— Я помню... — на лбу проступают морщинки. — Помню, как мчался по дороге. Свист ветра в ушах, шлем, который я оставил на столе — седьмом, на нём ещё просыпан сахар. Тетсуро... Там был Тетсуро.

Ямагучи ослабляет хватку.

— Тетсуро... Тетсуро-сан? Там был он? — переспрашивает он, скорее, себя самого — словно в услышанное не верит.

— Дальше... воспоминание обрывается.

Ямагучи убирает руки — нехотя — в ладонях ещё остаётся ощущение тёплой больничной одежды. Оседает на койку, спиной к Тсукишиме и облегчённо выдыхает.

— Хорошо, — бормочет он. — Хорошо, что ты всё вспоминаешь.

Тсукишима тоже сидит к нему спиной, так что Ямагучи в любом случае не увидел бы, что творится на лице у пациента. Только знает, что у него самого лицо грустно-радостное, взволнованное.

— Но, Ямагучи... Это не значит, что я забуду тебя.

Тадаши смотрит на собеседника через плечо — поражённо, с надеждой.

— Ямагучи, если бы... — Кей набирает в грудь больше воздуха. — Если бы я предложил тебе стать моим другом, что бы ты сказал? — он тоже поворачивает голову. — Но если не хочешь... скажи об этом прямо сейчас.

Ямагучи моргает.

Другом?  
>Другом для Тсукишимы?<p>

Тсукишимы, который совсем недавно появился в больнице?  
>Тсукишимы, с которым Ямагучи знаком от силы несколько дней?<p>

— Тсукки, я...

Кей прижимается лбом ко лбу — у Ямагучи он холодный, когда как у него самого горячий. Контраст температур, пальцы на простыне, губы — близко, ужасно.

_Это странно_, в который раз говорит себе Ямагучи и не замечает, что теперь пылают его щёки.

Сердце стучит.

Из окна в палату влетает аромат глициний — он оседает на мебель, медицинские аппараты, полки с лекарствами, тумбочку, на которой лежат очки и продукты, на двух людей, которые прижимаются друг к другу холодно-горячими лбами.

Ямагучи не знает, что сказать, не возьмёт в толк. Он чувствует, как в груди его что-то зарождается.

То, чего он никогда ещё не испытывал.

* * *

><p>Тетсуро ненавидит запах медикаментов. Он входит в палату с гримасой отвращения, ставит продукты на тумбочку и садится на табурет.<p>

Тсукишима спит. На кислородной маске остаётся пар. Когда Тетсуро пришёл к нему в первый раз, Тсукишима был бледен и не похож на самого себя — теперь на щеках его красуется здоровый румянец и губы уже не такие сухие и потрескавшиеся. А ещё в глазах его появилась жизнь. Такую, какую Куроо и до аварии не видел.

Жизнь и... _что-то_ ещё.

Тетсуро знакомо это _что-то_, но он не хочет признавать _его_ существование в душе Тсукишимы.

За дверью слышатся шорох обуви и скрип тележек с едой, голоса людей и эхо в коридоре. Ветра нет — за окном всё спокойно.

Через мгновение Кей открывает глаза.

— Тсукки? Уже проснулся? — улыбается Куроо и чуть подаётся вперёд.

Тсукишима морщится, потягивается на кровати.

— Сколько ты уже здесь?

— Достаточно.

Тсукишиму такой ответ не устраивает, а впрочем, ему не хочется выяснять отношения.  
>Говоря об отношениях...<p>

— Расскажи мне, что произошло в тот день, — тихо просит Тсукишима.

— В «тот»?.. — вопросительно наклоняет голову Куроо. — Когда произошла авария?

Тсукишима кивает и выжидающе смотрит. Тетсуро чешет нос, морщится и изрекает какие-то невнятные междометия.

— Я забыл, — как ни в чём не бывало отвечает он. Тсукишима садится на кровати, срывая маску.

— Что значит, ты забыл? Это ведь произошло совсем недавно, как ты мог забыть! Ты ведь единственный, кто помнит!

— То и значит. Не помню, — спокойно парирует Тетсуро.

Тсукишима не верит своим ушам.

— Ты же не убегаешь от ответа? — напряжённо задаёт он вопрос. Куроо задумывается, ничего не говорит. Потом качает головой. Кей поджимает губы.

— Почему...

Тетсуро явно о чём-то умалчивает. Однако глаза, что опущены в пол, говорят Тсукишиме очень малое.

7

— Ты сегодня не у пациента? — удивлённо интересуется пожилая женщина за регистрационной стойкой. — Обычно ты всегда находишься в той палате.

Ямагучи исподволь отрывается от чашки остывшего кофе.

— Нет, сегодня я решил дать ему отдохнуть от меня, — наигранно смеётся он. — К нему пришли его родители. Пусть побудет с ними. Быть может, так он быстрее пойдёт на поправку.

— Мальчик мой, ты не выглядишь радостным, — замечает женщина, улыбаясь ему, словно учительница, знающая о проказе ученика.

Тадаши удручённо ставит чашку на стол.  
>Он и сам знает, что не выглядит счастливым врачом, чей пациент идёт на поправку. Скорей, эта самая поправка и не делает его радостным. Но не в прямом, а в каком-то другом, совсем не понятном Тадаши смысле.<p>

Но почему?

— Извините. Это я, наверное, от усталости.

— Верно-верно, у тебя ведь сегодня первое дежурство, да? — спохватывается собеседница. — Как ощущения? Наверняка кофе много выпил.

— Угу.

От одного слова «кофе» начинает тошнить.

— Прошу прощения, я в туалет.

Он резко вскакивает и уходит. Как назло, уборная обязательно должна находиться неподалёку от палаты Тсукишимы. Ямагучи, сам того не желая, ухватывает обрывки фраз из приоткрытой двери.

«Мы очень волновались за тебя, Кей».

Он не замечает, что пробегает мимо человека на диванчике перед палатой. Тот дремлет, но как только Тадаши проносится в уборную, человек открывает глаза и зевает.

Ямагучи набирает воду в ладоши, умывается, а затем смотрит на отражение. Хохолок намок и повис, под глазами — мешки, а кожа приобрела нездоровый оттенок. Отражение уныло констатирует, что Ямагучи нужен здоровый сон. Тадаши опирается на раковину и прижимается лбом к зеркалу. До конца дежурства остаются считанные часы, но ему они кажутся вечностью.

— Извините?

Человек, что сидел перед палатой Тсукишимы, стоит в дверях.

— Могу я воспользоваться умывальником? — он трёт глаза. Ямагучи отступает на шаг и ожесточённо вытирается рукавом халата.

Ну откуда, откуда на душе такое чувство?

— С вами всё в порядке? — задаёт вопрос незнакомец. Ямагучи приходится поднять глаза, чтобы рассмотреть его лицо: выразительные черты и охристые радужки кажутся подозрительно знакомыми.

— Что? — ошарашенно моргает Ямагучи.

— Выглядите усталым. Как давно вы спали? — осведомляется он.

_Кажется, не больше двадцати часов назад_, неосознанно придумывает ответ Тадаши.

— Всё в порядке. Заработался просто.

— Вы случайно не знаете, как скоро пойдёт на поправку Тсукишима Кей? Парень, что лежит в крайней палате? — и, наткнувшись на оторопелый взгляд, добавляет: — Я его брат, Акитеру.

— Брат... Вот оно что, — участливо кивает Ямагучи, наблюдая за тем, как Акитеру смачивает волосы мокрыми руками. — Тсукки... шиме уже с завтрашнего дня можно будет выходить на прогулки. Его состояние улучшается с каждым днём.

— Спасибо. Вы, верно, его врач?

— Так и есть. А... Почему вы не заходите?

— Я уверен, ему и так достаётся чересчур много внимания от родителей. Не хочу быть контрольным в голову, — шутливо изрекает Акитеру. Тадаши искренне смеётся в кулак, подрагивая плечами.

_А он не такой, как его брат_.

* * *

><p>— Тсукки? Ты в порядке? — заходит Ямагучи в опустевшую палату — в ней снова стало тихо и уютно. Тсукишима сидит на больничной койке и сжимает в руках синий мешочек — амулет на удачу. Он не выпускает его из рук, наверное, уже долгое время.<p>

— Я помню своих родителей, — говорит он с полуулыбкой.

Ямагучи боится его перебить, молча усаживается и слушает.

— А я ведь думал, что забыл их. Но как только увидел их лица, такие взволнованные, я сразу понял, что это они, — мягкий и тихий баритон утопает в стенах и в ушах. — Я не должен был попадать в ту аварию.

Ямагучи чуть слышно спрашивает:

— Почему же?

— Потому что они боялись меня потерять.

Ямагучи только сейчас понял — как прояснился взгляд Тсукишимы с того дня, как он попал в эту больницу. Как лицо его стало выражать больше эмоций, нежели безразличие и непонимание. Как... он стал больше походить на себя самого.

— Я очень рад, что ты идёшь на поправку.

Ямагучи не врёт, но и не говорит всей правды. Оттого что Тсукишима выздоровеет совсем скоро, Ямагучи очень тепло и одновременно очень грустно.


	2. Часть 2

8

Ямагучи катит инвалидную коляску по коридору и заворачивает в открытую палату. В ней свежо и пахнет по-весеннему — совсем не так, как в других. Совсем по-другому.

Ямагучи не хочет думать о том, что очень скоро эта палата станет пахнуть как все остальные. Ведь тогда...

— Тсукки, ты готов к прогулке? — спрашивает Ямагучи, подкатывая коляску к больничной койке. Тсукишима натягивает штаны на негнущиеся ноги и поднимает на него глаза.

— Не знаю, сумею ли я встать, — чуть вымученно вытягивает тот губы в улыбке. — Я ведь целыми днями только и делал, что лежал.

— Ничего, я тебе помогу, — невозмутимо бросает Тадаши и подставляет своё плечо.

Тсукишима непонятливо буравит его взглядом, вздыхает и чуть поводит плечами; ему стоит немалых усилий, чтобы приподняться с постели — благо, Ямагучи своевременно обвивает его руку вокруг своего плеча и помогает встать.

— А теперь попробуем дойти. Ты как, нормально?

Ямагучи высокого роста, но Тсукишима, тем не менее, выше — выше, крепче, но в данный момент гораздо слабее. Как же глупо, наверное, это смотрится со стороны: когда субтильный парнишка тащит на себе рослого пациента.

Тадаши улыбается ему и аккуратно делает шаг. Кажется, возиться с пациентом приносит ему только неподдельное удовольствие. Кей делает всё возможное, чтобы не слишком опираться на него корпусом — и с замиранием в сердце переставляет ногу. Первый шаг даётся нелегко — конечность дрожит, и по всему телу бежит предательская слабость.

— Тсукки?

— Я в норме.

Кей не смотрит в удивлённо моргающие глаза, делает второй шаг и еле держится на весу. Тадаши — как специально — прижимается к нему и пытается подсобить. Медицинский халат и вязаный свитер — насквозь пропитаны его теплом. Тсукишима чувствует это через тонкую больничную одежду и не может взять в толк, отчего становится так приятно.

Тсукишима садится в инвалидное кресло, и Ямагучи заботливо укрывает его пледом.

— Я... всё же беспокоюсь, что ты замёрзнешь, — говорит он на вопросительный взор, обращённый к нему.

Кей изумляется — изумляется этой черте характера.

— Кто я, по-твоему? — усмехается он.

Ямагучи светится от счастья, натягивает на него обувь и выпрямляется — с полной готовностью показать окрестности больницы. От Ямагучи веет весной: от рыжих пятнышек на лице, зубов, чуть проглядывающих в улыбке, румянца и облика, окаймлённого солнцем.

Тсукишима, не давая отчёта своим действиям, тянет бледную руку и сплетается пальцами с его. Отмечает про себя контраст оттенков кожи и чуть почерневшую мозоль на среднем пальце, короткие ногти и проглядывающие сплетения вен.

— Тсукки... Ты чего? — чуть смущённо выдаёт Тадаши.

— Извини. Давай ещё так побудем.

Тсукишима чуть притягивает его к себе — так близко, чтобы можно было услышать чудесный, собственный аромат Ямагучи. Он тоже напоминает Тсукишиме о весне за окном. До такой степени, что не хочется даже двигаться — хочется просто дышать и ощущать всё до самых кончиков пальцев.

* * *

><p>Они огибают фонтан, вокруг которого сидят больные, и продолжают идти по ровной каменистой дорожке. Помимо двух молодых людей на свежем воздухе прогуливаются кряхтящие старушки и о чём-то беседующие врачи.<p>

— Тсукки? Не хочешь вернуться?

— Ещё нет.

На самом деле Ямагучи спрашивает это просто потому, что беспокоится за состояние Тсукишимы — сам он с удовольствием бы продолжил гулять по дорожке, поросшей травинками, ещё очень долгое время.

Это кажется Ямагучи чем-то особенным. Время, проведённое с Тсукишимой. Чем-то особенным и чем-то, что он совершенно точно не хочет терять попусту. Хочет отсчитывать каждый взгляд охристых глаз, обращённых на него, каждую улыбку, предназначенную ему.

— Это странно, — непроизвольно говорит он вслух.

— Что именно? — не понимает Кей.

— Я... — осекается Тадаши. — Я хотел сказать... Мне нравится находиться рядом с тобой.

Ямагучи уже готовит себя к ответной реакции на его фразу — к недоумению и отвращению, или к негодованию на пару с непониманием, но только не к этим словам:

— Мне тоже.

Тсукишима чуть запрокидывает голову вверх и тянет руку к подбородку Ямагучи. Тадаши бросает в жар, как только чужие пальцы дотрагиваются до его лица. Пальцы очерчивают контур щёк и поглаживают веснушки, которые Тадаши всегда ненавидел.

— Ямагучи, ты...

— Кей? — окликает кто-то Тсукишиму.

Волшебный момент прикосновения — кончается.

Ямагучи смотрит на молодого человека, бегущего навстречу к ним, и узнаёт в нём вчерашнего знакомого — брата Тсукишимы.

— Кто?.. — непонимающе хмурится Тсукишима.

Акитеру приближается со звонким смехом и начинает без всякого смущения теребить Кею волосы.

— Ох и заставил же ты всех поволноваться! Помнишь меня? Я твой брат, Акитеру, — когда Кей непонимающе изгибает бровь, Акитеру добавляет: — Извини, вчера я не зашёл к тебе вместе с родителями. Тебе наверняка досталось от них?

Тсукишима переводит взгляд на Ямагучи — словно бы спрашивает, можно ли доверять этому человеку.

— Всё в порядке, Тсукки... шима. Это правда твой брат, — ладони робко соскальзывают с ручек коляски и трут шею. — Я, наверное, пойду.

— Останься, — тихо просит Тсукишима и поворачивается лицом к брату.

Акитеру улыбается, и Кей, кажется, улыбается ему в ответ — Ямагучи не может понять, показалось ли ему, что уголок губ на изящном профиле дрогнул, или то было обманом зрения.

— Я вообще-то ненадолго, — признаётся Акитеру. — Я хотел сообщить тебе, что я стал отцом. А ты — дядей, Кей. Так что поправляйся скорее, — он хлопает брата по плечу.

— Спасибо, — слегка смущённо отвечает Кей. — Я... надеюсь, что скоро увижу своего?..

— Племянницу, — говорит Акитеру.

Ямагучи не знает, стоит ли ему поздравить Акитеру с рождением дочери прямо сейчас, а потом понимает, что попросту не хочет вмешиваться. Понимает, что у Тсукишимы — своя жизнь. Жизнь, в которой не было и нет места для Ямагучи.

9

В ординаторской совсем тихо: только ветер беззвучно гуляет, рикошетя от стен, да Ямагучи сопит, уснув в сидячем положении и подложив под голову стопку документов. Его хохолок чуть покачивается под напором душистого воздуха, словно пытается пробудить сонного хозяина.

Щёлкает замок и в ординаторскую входит Шимада. Он видит спящего интерна, вздыхает с улыбкой и подходит к столу. Ямагучи не потревожен шумом — он продолжает видеть какие-то сны, тихо смеётся и бормочет невпопад, совсем как ребёнок.

Шимада заносит руку, чтобы растрепать чужие волосы, но останавливает себя на полпути — идёт к машинке и заваривает кофе. Уже начинает насвистывать какую-то мелодию, подставляя чашку, как взгляд его падает на планшет с историей болезни. «Тсукишима Кей. Показания в норме».

Подчерк Ямагучи — ровный, аккуратный. Именно это несколько удивляет Шимаду: сколько он его знал, Ямагучи всегда отличался небрежностью и размашистостью иероглифов. Впрочем, Макото не придаёт этому большого значения, — через несколько месяцев в интернатуре Ямагучи будет уже не до красоты в буквах.

Сзади слышится шорох.

— Шимада-сан? — спросонья мычит Тадаши. — Давно вы уже тут?

— Только зашёл. Ты спи, я быстро.

Сон, однако, как рукой сняло, так что Ямагучи, увы, не может последовать данному совету.

— Мне уже самому пора, — зевает он и потягивается на стуле. Он смешно зажмуривается, отчего Шимада умильно щерится и приближается к интерну с чашкой ароматного кофе и медицинской картой.

— К Тсукишиме Кею, верно? — он протягивает планшет Ямагучи. Тот смущённо кивает в знак благодарности, отказываясь смотреть в глаза, и прижимает планшет к груди.

Почему же становится так неловко при одном упоминании его имени?

— Я рад, что вы сдружились, — Шимада одобрительно опускает ладонь на плечо — Ямагучи неосознанно смотрит на кольцо на безымянном пальце и чувствует, как в сердце неприятно скребёт. — Он ведь на поправку идёт?

— У него... У Тсукишимы всё ещё наблюдается лёгкая брадикардия.

— Это нормально для его возраста, — успокаивает его Макото. — Я слышал, вы уже и на прогулку ходили? Ему понравилось?

Тадаши на автомате кивает — не отрывает взгляда от золотого обруча на пальце.

— Шимада-сан... В-ваша жена... Когда вы в последний раз разговаривали с ней лицом к лицу?

Сжимает ткань брюк на коленях. Зачем, зачем так неожиданно спросил? Потому что мысли о Тсукишиме навели его на тот разговор с ним? Потому что ему действительно... больше не хочется убегать?

Шимада отстраняется и изгибает бровь в недоумении.

— В последний раз? О чём ты, Тадаши?

Слова даются нелегко — их словно пропускают через мясорубку. Ямагучи не нравится это чувство — чувство, когда он идёт против себя самого.

— Вы ведь сами знаете, о чём я говорю, — тот вжимает голову в плечи. — Если вы... Если вы любите свою жену, то зачем вмешиваете сюда меня? Зачем так внимательны? Это неправильно, — голос начинает вероломно дрожать. — Это неправильно...

— Тадаши...

Макото и сам не понимает, почему слова никак не хотят вылетать из горла. Почему этот тихий мальчик, выросший у него на глазах, вдруг говорит ему такие вещи?

* * *

><p>— Кажется, вы сдружились с Ямагучи? — протягивает Акитеру, очищая яблоки от кожуры.<p>

— Не то чтобы, — парирует Кей и делает глоток из чашки с ароматным чаем.

— «Не то чтобы»? — ехидно и всепонимающе улыбается брат. — Забавные у вас «не то чтобы» отношения, — говорит он, передразнивая манеру Кея.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — немного раздражённо интересуется тот.

— Я? Ничего, — безобидно молвит Акитеру, нарезая яблоко на тарелку. — Просто говорю как есть. Как... — он ненадолго задумывается и воодушевлённо произносит: — Независимый эксперт.

— Очень смешно.

— Эй, по мне видно, что я шучу? — чуть обиженно изрекает Акитеру, протягивая Кею нарезанные яблоки. — Давай ешь.

Кей сначала недоверчиво смотрит на содержимое тарелки, словно проверяет, действительно ли это съедобно и безопасно, затем обхватывает фрукт двумя пальцами и отправляет в рот. Во рту появляется кисло-сладкий вкус; Акитеру смекает, что Кею явно понравилось, — видит по чуть налившимся скулам и дрогнувшим уголкам губ.

Таким образом, тарелка очень скоро пустеет.

— Спасибо, — пряча глаза, бормочет Кей, и Акитеру теребит его по светлой макушке.

— Смешной ты у меня.

Кею всё ещё не обычен облик всезнающего и заботливого старшего брата, но он чувствует в нём что-то родное; чувствует и поэтому позволяет нагло теребить себя по голове — не будь Акитеру его братом, Кей уже давно бы вышел из себя.

— Скажи, брат... У меня были друзья?

— Друзья... — он морщится и чешет затылок. — Я готов поклясться, что всё время видел тебя в компании твоих одногруппников, так что, думаю, да. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Просто. Не бери в голову, — отмахивается Кей.

Акитеру вздыхает: Кей совершенно не изменился. Как сейчас, так и до аварии — никогда недоговаривал свои мысли.

— Кстати, забыл сказать: мама придёт этим вечером, так что будь готов. Ко всему, — он делает страшное лицо.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, — чуть усмехается Кей.

10

— Через три дня.

Ямагучи замирает, перестаёт заполнять бланк и переглядывается со старшей медсестрой.

— Так скоро? — с робким сомнением спрашивает он.

— Что тебя смущает? — немного грубо отзывается медсестра — кажется, встала с утра не с той ноги.

— Н-ничего. Пойду проверю, как у него дела.

Он срывается с места и бежит. С каждым шагом на сердце — тяжелеет.

_Как мало времени осталось._

Когда, когда пришло это осознание, что, если Тсукишима уйдёт, всё, чем жил Ямагучи до этого дня, попросту...

Исчезнет?

Растворится?

В людях, пахнущих смертью, в безликих стенах, в шагах по коридору, в записях в больничном архиве, в стучащих по клавиатуре пальцах, в шуршании ручек, в бессмысленном перешёптывании медсестёр, в бессонных ночах и в отвратительном кофе из машинки? В собственном одиночестве, которое преследовало его ещё в школе; в изрисованных партах и в беззубых усмешках? В безобразной рутине и в утомляющей суете?

Всё, что связывало его с Тсукишимой?

Всё, чем он дышал: тем чувством окрылённости после коротких встреч, лихо стучащим сердцем, румянцем на щеках, немыми прикосновениями, красноречивыми взглядами, ароматом нескончаемой весны в серой, тихой палате — оно всё так просто уйдёт вместе с Тсукишимой?

Почему Тсукишима?

_Почему?_

В палате не поменялось абсолютно ничего. В палате так же спокойно, так же уютно и так же тепло. Тсукишима дремлет — Ямагучи подкрадывается на цыпочках и почему-то облегчённо думает о том, что у него ничего нет в руках. Сердечный ритм в порядке, дыхание равномерное. Лицо умиротворённое, почти холодное, прекрасное.

Ямагучи застывает, разглядывая в нём выразительные черты. Он словно пытается запомнить каждый миллиметр его лица, каждую родинку, ямочку и царапину. Исподволь наклоняется и прижимается лбом ко лбу, закрывая глаза.

Трепет в груди нарастает, а в сердце тянет — невыносимо.

* * *

><p>Куроо останавливается на пороге, не осмеливаясь входить в палату. Он буравит цифры на двери и задумчиво покачивается на стопах. Сколько он уже сюда не приходил?<p>

Медсёстры смущённо поглядывают на него и шепчутся между собой, но Куроо — не до этого. Куроо сейчас совсем далеко от них.

Сквозняк приоткрывает дверь с тихим, чуть слышным скрипом, и Тетсуро невольно заглядывает в светлую палату — видит Ямагучи, склонившегося над Тсукишимой, неверяще хмурит брови, когда Тсукишима размыкает слипшиеся веки и примыкает того к себе. Ямагучи ошарашен, взволнован.

Тетсуро одолевает дикое желание сорваться с места, но ноги словно приросли к полу. Закрыть глаза не получается, ровно как отвернуться.

Он вспоминает, _что _таилось в охристых, отливающих золотом радужках. _Что_, доселе нехарактерное Тсукишиме, поселилось в его душе.

Кей никогда не смотрел на него такими глазами.

Никогда.

* * *

><p>Ямагучи отстраняется, чувствуя при этом, как подкашиваются его ноги и как горят его уши. Привкус на губах — до невозможности сладкий, чудесный. Сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди — требовательно и гулко стучит в висках, словно хочет быть услышанным Тсукишимой.<p>

Кей садится на кровати и смотрит прямо в глаза, не отпуская руки. Его взгляд серьёзный и до дрожи тёплый одновременно.

Тадаши в растерянности, в смятении, в панике, но он не может и с места сдвинуться — даже хотя бы вытащить онемевшую руку из чужой цепкой ладони.

— Отпусти, Тсукки, — не самым уверенным голосом мямлит он. Может, не слишком-то хочет?

Тсукишима лишь крепче сжимает пальцы.

— Убежишь ведь. Я знаю.

Ямагучи изо всех сил мотает головой. Кровь приливает к лицу, делая его по-дурацки красным.

Мысли тонут в чём-то вязком, густом, нецелесообразном. Окружающие предметы — перестают существовать. Перестают быть осязаемыми. Они плавятся в сознании Ямагучи, для которого больше нет ничего, кроме безумно горячей ладони и сплетённых пальцев — бледных и изящных у одного и смуглых и худых у другого.

Тадаши хочет что-то сказать, пытается придумать фразу, любую, неважно какую, — но секунда следует за секундой, и ни он, ни Кей не могут вымолвить ни слова. Тадаши не понимает, сколько времени проходит, но уже явно поздно что-либо говорить.

Момент судорожного поиска нужных реплик уступает место тишине. Покорной, вкрадчивой, волнительной тишине.

Тадаши боязливо жмурится, лишь бы не видеть перед собой этого человека. Человека, который стал ему особенным, незаменимым, родным.

Человека, без которого дни, проведённые в этой больнице, были бы полыми, лишёнными смысла.

Человека, с появлением которого Ямагучи открыл в себе те искренние, человеческие эмоции.

Дорогого человека, которого он любил.

11

Ямагучи переминается с ноги на ногу, заламывает пальцы и шумно выдыхает. События вчерашнего дня как нарочно всплывают в памяти — до возмущения яркие, дотошные, самые настоящие. Они до того занимают все его мысли, что он совсем не придаёт значения словам ординатора, назначающему ему дежурство и ставящему перед ним кипу папок, с которыми что-то нужно сделать. Ямагучи оторван от этого мира. Ямагучи совершенно точно не хочет в него возвращаться.

Шимада минует своего интерна, явно не собираясь задерживаться в ординаторской. Кажется, его беспокоит какой-то вопрос, но он всё ещё сомневается его озвучить.

Ямагучи и не ведает, что был не один. Стоит перед столом и смотрит в одну точку не моргая. Прокручивает воспоминания, словно киноплёнку, — ещё и ещё, пытаясь разобраться в себе.

Он знает точно — теперь расставаться с Тсукишимой ему будет ещё тяжелее.

Он разворачивается и бредёт к двери. Шаркает по полу сменной больничной обувью, не смотрит по сторонам. Ноги — двигаются сами по себе. Ноги ведут его по знакомому направлению.

Ручка издаёт едва слышный скрип, но Ямагучи не спешит отворять дверь нараспашку. Кто-то делает это за него — Ямагучи не успевает отнять ладонь и оказывается лицом к чьей-то груди. Ошарашенный, он поднимает глаза.

— Тсукки, — лепечет он и оторопело делает шаг назад.

— Извини, я не знал, что ты за дверью, — Тсукишима сводит брови к переносице. — Не ушибся?

— Нет, просто... Неожиданно было, вот и всё.

Ямагучи вдруг предчувствует появление той _тишины_, от которой становится неловко.

_Надо что-нибудь сказать. Надо точно что-нибудь сказать. _

— Х-хотел спросить... — запинаясь, начинает он. — Хочешь, одно место покажу?

_Надо было придумать что-то более простое. _

— Это н-не совсем место, просто я в последнее время часто туда прихожу, но если не хочешь, то так и скажи...

— Ямагучи. Всё нормально.

Тадаши, не заметивший, как опустил глаза долу, испуганно и встревоженно поднимает голову. Кей глядит из-под полуопущенных ресниц — так спокойно, безо всякого стеснения или страха.

— Так ты покажешь мне это место? Я как раз хотел прогуляться.

Ямагучи усиленно трясёт головой, виня себя за спонтанность.

* * *

><p>Тсукишиме не видно лица Ямагучи, видна только спина — худые, немного усталые лопатки, руки, засунутые в карманы халата, чуть наклонённая вперёд шея. Походка Тадаши чересчур быстрая — он словно пытается убежать от спутника позади себя. Благо, длина ног Кея позволяет ему с лёгкостью поспевать за торопящимся врачом.<p>

Они заворачивают направо, на лестницу в несколько этажей.

— Лифт в этом крыле не работает.

Преодолевают ступени — одну, вторую, третью... Через несколько пролётов Тсукишима перестаёт понимать, какой это уже по счёту этаж: дыхание начинает невыносимо спирать.

— Тсукки, всё нормально? — оборачивается Ямагучи.

Тсукишиме достаточно одного взгляда на него.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит он с чуть вымученной улыбкой.

Ямагучи краснеет, отворачивается и ускоряется. Тсукишима замечает, что розовеют даже его уши, — и не отрывается от смущённого Тадаши даже тогда, когда они, наконец, останавливаются.

Ямагучи замирает как вкопанный перед железной дверью — местами поржавевшей, старой, но ещё крепкой, тянет дрожащую руку и открывает её. Тсукишима морщится от яркого дневного света и рефлекторно подставляет ладонь к лицу.

Тадаши выходит на площадку, ведя за собой ослеплённого светом Кея.

— Тут... Я приходил сюда ещё до того, как у меня началась интернатура. Ещё очень давно, когда моя мама была жива.

На крыше свежо и просторно. Ямагучи стоит близко к краю, совершенно не боясь высоты и ветра. Облик его окаймлён небом, затянутым облаками; облик не солнечный и не весенний, каким его привык видеть Тсукишима; облик с поникшими плечами и несвойственной грустью в глазах.

— Отчего она умерла?

Кей на секунду перестаёт понимать — чьё это сердце бьётся так сильно?

— От неправильного диагноза, — тихо произносит Ямагучи.

Тсукишима неслышно подходит и обнимает его сзади, стиснув крепко, не давая Ямагучи и слова вымолвить; зарывается носом в волосы и закрывает глаза.

— Тсукки, ты чего?..

— Помолчи, — беззлобно обрывает его Тсукишима. И правда — почему он так сделал?

Ямагучи безумно тёплый, приятный на ощупь.

— Давай просто постоим вот так.

Тадаши чувствует чужое горячее дыхание на своей шее, робко дотрагивается до бледного запястья и сжимает его своими пальцами.

Солнце совсем скоро сядет за горизонт.

* * *

><p>— Заходи, Кей. Помнишь свою комнату?<p>

Тсукишима входит вслед за мамой в просторную спальню — женщина взволнованно теребит платочек и выжидающе смотрит на сына. Кей озирается по сторонам, рассматривает стены, к которым прибиты полки с фигурками динозавров, мебель белого цвета, ковёр под ногами, книжный шкаф, забитый до последнего — взгляд выхватывает из переплётов названия каких-то энциклопедий, справочников и художественной литературы. Он чувствует в комнате что-то родное и знакомое.

— Мне нравится здесь.

Мама сдерживает нахлынувшие слёзы, приобнимает Кея дрожащими руками и выходит в коридор, неслышно запирая дверь.

Кей привыкает к обстановке и воздуху, делает шаг и идёт к письменному столу. На нём практически ничего нет, кроме стаканчика с ручками, стопки книг, дисков с музыкой и наушников. Последние кажутся очень знакомыми — будто только вчера забирал из электронного магазина.

Тсукишима несмело надевает наушники, включает плеер и нажимает на первую попавшуюся композицию. Уши пронзает песня — в воображении Тсукишимы вспыхивает картина заполненного вагона в метро, которая сменяется безлюдной улицей и ночными фонарями, затем престарелым преподавателем у огромной доски, столом, заваленным конспектами, окошком браузера на экране монитора. Кей не помнит, какая песня идёт дальше, но точно знает слова и мотив текущей, места, в которых он её слушал, — воспоминания приходят к нему, переполняют и вываливаются, точно письма из почтового ящика. Воспоминания, которые, казалось Кею, не подлежат восстановлению.

Кей привстаёт, ложится на постель, пахнущую знакомым порошком, и закрывает глаза.

Музыка льётся в уши — воспоминания продолжают появляться на некогда спокойной, ровной глади его сознания. Ушедшие дни встают перед глазами, словно бы произошли буквально вчера.

Кей больше не чувствует себя _незащищённым_. В своей комнате со своей музыкой — со своими воспоминаниями.

Последнее, о чём он успевает подумать, перед тем как уснуть — какой аромат был у Ямагучи, когда они стояли на крыше в полной тишине.

12

Тсукишима просыпается в смятении — музыка уже не льётся из наушников, плеер разряжен. В комнате открыты окна — о свежем воздухе наверняка позаботилась мама. На столе стоит поднос с обедом.

Кею, однако, есть совсем не хочется. Он тщетно пытается вспомнить, что же ему снилось; на автомате приближается к шкафу, надевает олимпийку и выходит наружу — в коридор, в котором горит свет.

Из ванной комнаты выходит Акитеру.

— Кей? Что-то случилось? — удивлённо уставляется он на него, вытирая волосы полотенцем.

— Просто скажи, что я ухожу на прогулку, — просит Кей и проходит мимо. Акитеру провожает его красноречивым взглядом.

— Кто-то явно хочет довести маму до нервного срыва, — бормочет он.

Кей обувает кеды, смутно припоминая, как носил их не снимая, отворяет входную дверь и ступает на крыльцо. Лицо обдувает влажный ветерок; пахнет недавно прошедшим дождём и сыростью. Снаружи тихо, не слышно ни единого звука — только птицы чирикают где-то очень далеко.

Он делает пару шагов и останавливается перед калиткой. По улице в шагах десяти от дома Тсукишимы — гуляет Тетсуро.

* * *

><p>Ямагучи ожесточённо трёт покрасневшие глаза и сверяется с показаниями кардиомонитора. Пациент с острой кишечной недостаточностью спит после операции — в той самой палате, некогда принадлежавшей Тсукишиме. Голова у Тадаши гудит — он ломал её целый день, прежде чем догадался об этом диагнозе.<p>

— Держи.

Тадаши вяло поднимает веки и видит перед собой чашку с кофе.

— От него, может, мало проку, но с ним ты хоть как-то продержишься до утра.

По голосу — похож на Шимаду.

— Спасибо, — вымученно благодарит Ямагучи.

Шимада присаживается напротив. Он набирает в грудь воздух, чтобы что-то сказать, но всякий раз тяжело выдыхает куда-то в сторону.

Ямагучи клюёт носом и чуть не роняет кружку из рук.

— Тадаши, — голос отрезвляет его, и он пугливо смотрит на своего ординатора. Тот обхватывает чашку двумя ладонями и наблюдает за витиеватым кофейным дымом.

— Я подумал над твоими словами и... Прости меня, Тадаши. Я... Я не знал, что давлю на тебя. Верней... — он прикладывает руку ко лбу. — Я делал это не нарочно. Неосознанно. Ты правда очень дорог мне. Прости меня.

Ямагучи поднимает на него усталые глаза и улыбается.

— Вам не за что извиняться, Шимада-сан. Не передо мной уж точно.

Шимада отрывается от созерцания своей чашки и смотрит на мальчишку, который давно уже стал взрослым. Только когда это Шимада проморгал этот момент?

* * *

><p>— Тетсуро?<p>

Куроо приближается, но останавливается прямо перед калиткой. Куроо скуп на эмоции, да только всё равно видно, как ему не по себе. Интересно только, почему.

— Так тебя уже выписали, — он явно больше не находит слов.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — изгибает бровь Тсукишима.

— Ну, я ведь ждал, когда ты вернёшься, — пожимает тот плечами и добавляет: — Выходит, ты уже всё вспомнил?

— Не совсем. Я так и не вспомнил, что произошло в день аварии.

Тетсуро задумчиво качает головой. Глаза его бегают по древовидным узорам на заборе. Тсукишима выжидающе переминает пальцы. Почему-то ему кажется, что Тетсуро сам на себя не похож.

— Я... соврал тебе, — вдруг говорит он, с шумом выдыхая.

В глазах Тсукишимы читается недоумение.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Мы не были ни любовниками, ни друзьями — вот, что я имею в виду, — скороговоркой изрекает он.

Сейчас нет ни дерзкого прищура, ни игривой улыбки; уголки губ опущены, глаза полузакрыты, безразличны. Куроо покачивается на стопах, словно в такт каплям, стекающим по травинкам в саду, прячет руки в карманах — под подошвой шуршит гравий, ползут букашки. Он ждёт ответа, реакции на свои слова.

— Я не собираюсь тебя винить, — на выдохе произносит Тсукишима.

Это заставляет Тетсуро вскинуть брови. Тсукишима совсем, совсем не злится на него — как такое возможно?

— Спасибо, что сказал правду.

Тетсуро открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, возразить — не может понять, почему слышит от Тсукишимы совершенно неожиданное, всепрощающее «спасибо».

Когда он успел стать таким?

Куроо усмехается, отшатывается. Не оборачивается, ничего не говорит — уходит прочь скорыми, широкими шагами.

**13**

Начало марта сулит сессией и бессонными ночами зубрёжки — вот почему Куроо он совсем не нравится. Не нравится, что приходится запоминать ту информацию, которая потом ему совершенно не понадобится, — но так надо.

Тетсуро раздражённо поправляет ремешок сумки и скрепя сердце торопится на пару.

— Ну и что, — говорит ему не отстающий от быстрого шага Козуме и чуть пожимает плечами. — Зато потом будут каникулы.

Тетсуро только отмахивается и измученно потирает шею. Невольно начинает искать в толпе студентов светлую макушку — находит её в окружении людей и бессознательно хмурится.

— Куроо? Ты чего? — безэмоционально подаёт голос Кенма.

Острое, едкое чувство разливается по всей груди, но Куроо, увы, не может это контролировать. Это совсем не то, что ему подвластно.

* * *

><p>На кожаной куртке — следы от дождя, как и на шлеме, ботинках и очках. Джинсы мокрые. Он паркуется под козырьком, на котором написано что-то на английском. Заходит внутрь, оставляя за собой следы на полу, и чувствует тепло; из колонок льётся «Start Wearing Purple» Gogol Bordello.<p>

— У вас заказано? — спрашивает официант.

Он кивает. Затем сверяется с телефоном и направляется к столику, где сидит молодой человек: тот пьёт эспрессо и смотрит, как стылые капли съезжают по большому окну кофейни. Когда тот слышит приближающиеся шаги, он отрывается от созерцания непогоды и улыбается, по-кошачьи сужая глаза.

— Быстро ты, Тсукки.

Тсукишима садится на стул супротив, снимая куртку, и кладёт шлем возле себя на столешницу.

— Так о чём ты хотел поговорить?

Тетсуро частенько звал его в фешенебельные кафешки, но чтобы о чём-то поговорить — такое, пожалуй, было впервые.

— Может, закажешь себе чего-нибудь? — предлагает Куроо. Он явно хочет потянуть время.

— Спасибо, но я не голоден.

Куроо ёрзает на стуле, а потом откидывается на спинку. Тсукишима смотрит на него с подозрением.

— Так что?

— Ты... всё ещё не хочешь со мной встречаться? — вдруг спрашивает Тетсуро, тарабаня пальцами по столешнице. Вопрос застаёт Тсукишиму врасплох.

— К чему ты опять заводишь этот разговор? — хмурится он.

— Потому что... — задумчиво протягивает Куроо. — Потому что надеюсь на взаимность? — пожимает он плечами и видит настороженный взгляд. — Эй, я знаю, что надеюсь уже шесть лет, но... Ты ведь так и не сказал мне «нет».

Теперь настаёт очередь Тсукишимы ёрзать на стуле. Он берёт вилку в руки и начинает её крутить меж пальцев.

«Я просто не знаю, как сказать» — застревает в горле.

— Извини, — бубнит он.

— «Извини»? Извини, но это не ответ, — усмехается Тетсуро.

Тсукишима — думает, что сказать. Думает очень долго, напряжённо.

— Я не знаю, что сказать.

— Это значит «нет»? — спрашивает Куроо после паузы.

— Но я хочу остаться с тобой друзьями, — говорит тот негромко. — Так — нельзя?

Куроо незадачливо прикусывает губу. Куроо хочет сказать, что больше не может быть его другом — не хочет.

Не хочет больше терпеть в себе это жгучее, надоедливое чувство ревности. Хочет, чтобы принадлежал только ему — и никому другому. Хочет сорвать с себя ярлык друга, который знает его лучше, чем кто-либо. Стать...

— Хорошо. Давай просто останемся друзьями.

* * *

><p>Куроо смотрит в окно, провожает взглядом удаляющийся ревущий мотоцикл, а потом, как только тот пропадает за вечерней дымкой, — отмеряет, сколько времени требуется каплям дождя, сползающим по стеклу, чтобы добраться до самого низа.<p>

Тсукишима запоздало вспоминает о шлеме, который оставил на столе. Видит впереди грузовик, давит на тормоз изо всех сил, но понимает, что столкновение — неизбежно.

В этот самый момент перед глазами проносится вся жизнь.

14

Тсукишима резко садится на постели, размыкая веки, и чувствует, как по спине бежит холодок. В комнате темно; за окном, в почерневших очертаниях улицы — давно уже за полночь.

Он пытается прийти в себя, переводит дыхание. В ушах слышится тиканье часов. Тсукишима нащупывает очки на тумбочке, встаёт и босиком шагает по полу.

Сон, который он видел — чересчур яркий, чересчур похожий на воспоминание. Нет, этот сон — и есть то самое воспоминание, которое он так долго пытался отыскать в себе.

Он идёт до уборной и включает там свет. Отражение в зеркале заспанное, чуть встревоженное. Он набирает холодную воду в стакан и пьёт большими глотками. Пытается понять, ещё раз осмыслить, прокрутить в себе тот сон.

* * *

><p>— Куроо.<p>

Мягким, податливым голосом — таким зовёт его только Кенма.

— Что-то случилось? — с лёгким оттенком волнения спрашивает он. Тетсуро только качает головой с горькой усмешкой.

— Не-а. Ничего. Разочарован?

Козуме честно признаётся:

— Немного.

Куроо тяжко вздыхает и добавляет:

— И я разочарован. В себе — разочарован.

— Удивительно это слышать от тебя.

Тетсуро кидает взгляд на собеседника, выражая им искреннюю раздражённость — такую, которую испытываешь к людям, которых уже очень давно знаешь. Кенма смотрит на него в ответ, вытянув губы в едва заметную улыбку.

— Ох и умеешь же ты выносить мне мозг, — бормочет Куроо, ускоряя шаг, — хочет быстрее уйти домой.

Козуме тянет его за рукав.

— Всё же что-то случилось? — он повторяет свой недавний вопрос.

— Неужели тебе интересно?

Кенма неопределённо пожимает плечами. Куроо переводит взгляд куда-то в сторону.

— У меня ничего не вышло. Ни тогда, ни сейчас.

Прохожие снуют мимо них, торопятся куда-то.

— Я знал, что у меня ничего не выйдет ещё с того момента, как увидел его глаза. Они были не похожи на те, к которым я привык. Они были _другие_, совершенно _другие_. Но я понадеялся на собственную удачу. Вот что случилось.

Кенма ничего не отвечает, только слушает очень внимательно.

— Я не смог. А тот парень с веснушками — смог. Но я не виню его. Скорей, тут уж я сам виноват.

— Вот как, — кротко лепечет Козуме.

— Это сложно объяснить, — продолжает Тетсуро. — Быть другом для другого человека — сложно. Не ревновать, когда видишь его с другими людьми — сложно. Признаться самому себе, что любишь его — сложно. Ещё сложнее заснуть с этими мыслями. С мыслями, что ты всё только испортишь, если сделаешь шаг к нему. Понимаешь?

— Да. Я понимаю тебя, — кивает вдруг Кенма.

Куроо разворачивается к нему лицом, смотрит на него, на парнишку ниже ростом, и хочет спросить, каким образом он может его понимать. Да только по взгляду Кенмы видно, что он действительно не врёт. Понимает мысли и чувства Куроо, как никто другой.

* * *

><p>Тсукишиме странно ходить по коридору больницы не как пациенту. В обычной одежде, в здоровом состоянии, переглядываясь с прохожими, ища в них Ямагучи — странно, потому как всё кажется совершенно чужим, отстранённым. Спешащие к больным врачи, старики и старушки, взрослые люди и совсем ещё юные дети в больничных одеждах проходят мимо, иногда наталкиваются на него и безразлично кидают извинения.<p>

Он подходит к регистрационной стойке, за которой обычно толпятся медсёстры.

— Как я могу найти Ямагучи Тадаши?

Одна из них оборачивается на него, но не узнаёт в нём недавно выписавшегося больного.

— Он наверняка с пациентом. У него скоро будет перерыв, — равнодушно отвечает она, передёргивая плечами.

Тсукишима вздыхает, разворачивается на каблуках и идёт в конец коридора. Туда, где находится его палата. Женщина провожает его заинтересованным взглядом. Интересно, что же ему понадобилось от Ямагучи?

Кей доходит до знакомой двери и встаёт перед ней в неясном волнении.

Он хочет увидеть Ямагучи. Хочет снова до него дотронуться. Хочет снова ощутить аромат весны, который никогда до него не знал.

Монотонные мысли прерываются приближающимися шагами.

— Тсукки?

Тсукишима поворачивает голову и видит перед собой Ямагучи. Тадаши растрёпан, встревожен — он совсем не ждал увидеть здесь Кея снова.

— Тсукки, ты...

Ямагучи стоит перед ним — всё остальное не имеет никакого значения. Всё остальное — коловращение без смысла, что проходит сквозь пальцы и мысли.

Ямагучи — единственный, кого он знает в этой больнице.

Тсукишима подходит и сжимает Ямагучи в своих объятиях — бесконтрольно и безмолвно, потому что_хочет_. Впивается пальцами в родные плечи и утыкается носом в горячую шею.

— Я хотел увидеть тебя.

Ноги подкашиваются, становятся ватными, и по всему телу разливается это тёплое, до дрожи приятное чувство. Только у кого – у Ямагучи или Тсукишимы?

— Это... правда? — мямлит Ямагучи, ощущает грудью глухо стучащее сердце и не может понять, кому оно принадлежит.

Кей сжимает его ещё сильнее. До невозможности — сильнее.

— Не уходи от меня, — выдыхает он и чувствует, что Ямагучи дрожит всем телом. — Останься со мной.

Отрывается, но только чтобы обхватить веснушчатые щёки своими ладонями, посмотреть в глаза, полные смешанных чувств — от непонимания, грусти до трепета, восторга и любви.

— Это мои слова, Тсукки, — губы дрожат.

Тсукишима чуть наклоняется и касается губами переносицы, спускается к веснушкам на носу, на скулах, обагряет своим дыханием краснеющее лицо и заставляет глаза напротив жмуриться.

Ямагучи больше не его врач, Тсукишима — не его пациент.

Ямагучи — дорогой человек, которого он безумно любит.

И губы, которые он накрывает своими, — не последнее воспоминание в его жизни.


End file.
